Anything for Family
by RowdyRomantic
Summary: Temperance is tired of Rebecca using Parker for leverage against Booth "He is a person… a little boy that is being used by you in some sort of twisted power play. I don't like it…I'm tired of it" She will give Rebecca one chance to make it right. Will she


I own Nothing!

This is a re-post as 1/23/11 although I think it very very close to what was originally posted. ( thank God I had it saved On my laptop).

I went to update a chapter on a different story and accidentally posted over this story.

**Anything for Family!**

A knock at the back door rousted Temperance Brennan-Booth, from her new favorite place the comfortable chase lounge in her office. She listened to see if she heard the footsteps of her husband, but instead she heard the faint sound of running water.

Sighing she pushed her feet into her incredibly ugly, but incredibly comfortable moccasins and padded downstairs towards her backdoor.

"I'm coming – I'm coming" yelled out Temperance wondering who would be knocking on their back door at eight thirty at night anyway.

She placed her hand on the first of the two locks Booth, had installed the day they moved in, then swiftly to the doorknob. Before she actually opened the door she quickly glanced over to the elaborate control panel on the wall and sighed as she seen it was blinking red which meant the security alarm was set. "Hold on" she yelled to the still unidentified person on the other side of the door. She rapidly keyed in the series of numbers needed to un-alarmed the system, normally the sequence of numbers brought a smile to her face this time they did nothing but annoy her. Completing the task of un-alarming the apparent Booth vault, she finally twisted the door knob to the right and opened her back door.

"Rebecca?" questioned Temperance surprised to see the blond standing in her breeze-way "Is everything all right with Parker?

"Oh Hi…Dr. Brennan …I mean Temperance" Stuttered Parker's mother still not used to calling Seeley's partner and new wife by her first name. "Yes Parker is fine. Is Seeley Available?"

"He's in the shower" She replied opening the screen door "why don't you come in?"

"If he's in the shower he could be there awhile. Right?" asked the blond seeming a little nervous.

Temperance was suddenly hit with what she knew was an irrational pang of jealousy, that anyone else especially the woman before her would have a personal knowledge of her husbands love of marathon showers. "I'll go get him, please come in." she asked opening the door wider a second time to let Parker's mother into the house.

"No! That's okay" said Rebecca a little to quickly "Would you just tell him my plans have changed and I need to keep Parker with me this weekend.

She actually gritted her teeth at hearing those words. Oh how she hated when this woman did this, she was sure that it was done on purpose, especially since the wedding. "Why don't you tell him yourself?" asked Temperance anger in her eyes and a sarcasm dripping from her voice "or better yet leave a voice mail like you usually do."

Taken aback by the tone of her ex-boyfriends' wife Rebecca asked "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" asked Temperance loudly "what is your problem? Why do you constantly renege on your visitation schedule? Why do you wait to the last minute to cancel their plans?

"Look I don't need an attitude from you, this is really none of your business." retorted Rebecca "I didn't even have to come over here, I was just being nice."

"Nice? How is breaking a little boys heart being nice?" Asked Temperance stepping out into the breezeway from the house she and Booth had bought not two weeks after they got married "They have been planning this trip for months and you know that!"

"Yes… I am aware of that but there's nothing I can do about it" replied Rebecca sounding anything but sorry. "Brent has to go out of town unexpectedly and Parker and I are going with him."

"Does Parker know about this?" Asked Temperance sharply truly not sure which Booth, her heart ached more for the younger one or his father.

"Not that it's any of your business but, I'm on my may to pick him up now and I'll let him know. Stated Rebecca who was actually anxious to leave before Seeley got out of the shower "You act like its Christmas, for God sakes it's just a little fishing trip."

"Just a little fishing trip are you slow?" asked Temperance believing it was a valid question. "Look at all of the paraphernalia over there" Pointing to the hoards of fishing and camping gear piled up next to Booth's SUV. "This is there "just guys trip" you know Parker has talked non-stop about it for weeks now. This was supposed to be their time just father and son in the great outdoors. She didn't really think of a state park in Virginia as the great outdoors, but decided to keep that fact to herself. What could possibly be so important you have to cancel there plans?"

"Parker is my son you got that lady" replied Rebecca no mistaking the anger in her voice. I decided what best for him not Seeley, and sure as hell not you! Understand?"

"Parker is not a possession! He is a person… a little boy that is being used by you in some sort of twisted power play. I don't like it…I'm tired of it …and it's going to stop!" said Temperance now standing toe to toe with the blond "You got that lady?"

Rebecca eyes flashed in shock of Dr. Brennan's words "Excuse me I don't know who you think you are, but I assure you I don't respond well to threats" Replied Rebecca with rage nearly consuming her being "One more word out of you and I'll make sure you never see Parker, again and Seeley can see him with supervised visits."

Completely ignoring the expected threat "Why are you doing this Rebecca?" asked Temperance in a surprisingly calm voice looking her right in the eyes with out blinking something she'd learned from watching Booth interrogate suspects.

Rebecca just stood there not wanting to concede anything to this woman, yet she reluctantly admitted "Brent, had a death in his family they live in California, we have to go there to attend the funeral and he has family business to take care of we will be gone for about a week and a half ."

"I'm sorry about Brent's loss and yours too really I am" replied Temperance sounding sincere but her stern expression remained. "But what does that have to do with Parker and canceling the trip?"

"Brent's family lives in California, Dr. Brennan, there is no way I'm going to be two thousand miles away from my son for ten days" replied Rebecca sounding calmer "No Way!"

"But it' okay for Booth, to be 2000 miles away from his child for ten days. Right? You weren't even going to tell him you were leaving were you?" complained Temperance still angry.

"It's different I have custody of Parker." Replied Rebecca "It's not that I keep them from each other he's over here every other weekend."

"Sometimes that's true, but that has to change too. Parker needs to spend more time with his father, he is at a critical age where he needs a strong male influence." Added Temperance matter of factually.

"My fiance as a strong male influence in his life! Said Rebecca "and I don't appreciate you implying otherwise.

"Look it's quite obvious to everyone including Booth, that Parker, loves Brent, no one is challenging that Rebecca." Said Temperance "But Brent is not Parker's father."

"I know what kind of father Seeley, is I don't need you to remind me okay. He is a wonderful dad and I know he loves Parker very much, but I am Parker's mother I make the decisions for him end of discussion." Repeated Rebecca

"They need to spend more time together and it seems that since the wedding, you have canceled their plans numerous times. Are you angry or jealous that I married Seeley?" Asked Temperance emphasizing Booth's first name somehow knowing it would irritate the blond.

You are kidding right? I am engaged to Brent you know that. " said Rebecca with a snort "If I had wanted to marry Seeley, I would have, he asked me to marry him several times.

"Well there is no accounting for taste" replied Temperance meaning what she just said she could not imagine how such a wonderful loving man could have ever fallen for this bitch.

"I beg you pardon?" hissed Rebecca with raised eyebrows.

"I mean lucky for me you turned him down." Smiled Temperance knowing Angela, would be proud of her retort.

Rebecca rolled her eyes she knew that her explanation was a lie, if she'd ever heard one but decided to let it go.

"Look this is not about us it's about Parker and Booth, please come inside and try to work out a compromise with Booth.

Rebecca looked as if she was coming to a realization or at least considering Temperance's point of view for a moment before she sighed and said "Look I really have to go tell Seeley, I'll let Parker come over for a few extra days when we get back okay?"

"No that's not a good compromise! Parker does not even know these people and it's not an appropriate time for him to meet them, you need to let Parker, stay here with us while you are gone." Said Temperance not backing down from her argument.

"That's not going to happen Temperance… Not a chance." said Rebecca with a slight shake of her head and a smile that was anything but genuine "As I said I have to pick Parker, up. So as much fun as this has been-I've got to call it a night. Tell Seeley I'll have his son call him."

Temperance wished she could slap that smug little smile off her face, and if she had been anyone except Parker's mother she would have. "Rebecca if you don't reconsider letting him stay here the consequences will be very unpleasant for you." Said Temperance in tone that gave Rebecca chills "And let me assure you that is not a threat that is a promise!"

Turning around and facing her son's step-Mother "Jared said you have a violent streak" replied Rebecca with the same smirk "What are you going to do beat me-up?"

"Believe me Jared, doesn't know the half of it. I'll destroy you, without ever laying a hand on you" answered Temperance almost looking forward to caring out the threat. "When you get back from California, know that we will have filed for sole custody of Parker."

"What? Are you out of your fucking mind?" demanded Rebecca "Parker is my son you will never get your hands on him…not ever."

"Well I have consulted with two attorneys that are experts in child custody cases and they both seem to think we could get emergency custody, in seventy- two hours, temporary custody with in a matter of forty-five days or less and full custody in six months." replied Temperance taking some kind of sick thrill from seeing the panic on Rebecca's face."

"You are fucking crazy aren't you?" Shouted Rebecca in disbelieve "You and Seeley are trying to take my son away from me? Seeley would never do that… you are wrong he would not take Parker from me."

"Ironic statement don't you think?" asked Temperance tilting her head trying to get a better read on Rebecca's emotions "Considering this whole thing came about because you are trying to take Parker away form Booth."

"Seeley would never do that to me or Parker!" repeated Rebecca trying to convince herself as much as the woman before her. Had she taken this too far? Was she being selfish? No Parker was her son!

"Booth does not know I have researched child custody law, or that I have an attorney on retainer. But your actions here tonight will force me to tell him as well as give him all of the information I have that he'll need to make rational decision. I am convinced that he will conclude your parenting is departmental to Parker's well being and will make the logical choice to sue you for full custody." Said Temperance in a tight controlled tone stepping right into Rebecca's personal space.

"No way in hell that happens!" said Rebecca not completely sure if she was bluffing.

"Maybe the court will grant you supervised visits!" said Temperance with a wicked smile of her own throwing back the snide little comment. _I am so tired of this woman hurting my family _thought Temperance trying desperately to keep Booth reaction to all of this out of her mind. She knew he'd never do to Rebecca what she had done to him over these eight years, but she believed he was getting close to actually demanding his rights as parent and she would be right there to back him.

"They don't grant custody to men." Replied Rebecca weakly "We weren't even married…he has no claim to Parker"

"Are you really that dense? Booth is his father!" whispered Temperance "That may have been true years ago but that archaic and antiquated thinking has changed. Not only do they give custody to men, more often than they use to. Children's services have actually recognized the importance of the relationships with children and their fathers, and have started recommending that fathers get a minimum of shared or joint custody of their children."

"The court would never take Parker from me!" declared Rebecca almost panicked "Booth has a very dangerous job."

"Really… because my publicist says Booth, is 'Modern American hero.'"replied the anthropologist "A decorated war veteran who turned FBI Agent who moved up the ranks and was promoted to Special Agent and has one of the highest closure and conviction rates in the country…. A Hero!"

"Hero? - Publicist?" asked Rebecca confused as to why her publicist had anything to do with anything.

"Yes publicist… just imagine the publicity this case would get in the media" said Temperance smiling "Famous author and her new sexy husband, the real life Andy Lister sues his ex- girlfriend who is an unfit mother for custody of the his child." Explained Temperance "Hopefully neither Brent' family or you're employer watch TMZ"

"You are out of your fucking crazy-ass mind. I am not an unfit mother. " Shouted Rebecca pointing at Temperance "Seeley would never go for that… he knows I am a good mother, he would never put Parker through a three ring circus like that you must not know him very well if you think it would do that."

"I wonder just how well you know him yourself Rebecca." asked Temperance "His son is very important to him and he is getting to the end of his rope with your theatrics."

"Oh I know him believe me I know him" declared Rebecca "He wasn't always the sensitive caring knight in shining armor, that he is now. He was broody and jealous of any guy I talked to. He would retreated into himself and know amount of asking or begging or loving him would bring him out. You have know idea of the hell, I went through with his gambling, so don't stand there and tell me about Seeley Booth, because I've known him a hell of a lot longer than you have.

"I have to admit the things you've described sounds troublesome" said Temperance keeping to herself that Booth had shared most if not all of the turbulent relationship he had with Rebecca. "But what does your failed relationship with Booth have to do with Parker? It's my understanding that Booth stopped gambling for good when you found out you were pregnant. He attended additional counseling during that time as well. You've told me you think Parker, is lucky to have him as a dad. So why do you completely disrespect him all the time?

Completely ignoring the question… Rebecca asked "So you think that just because you've got some fancy hot shot lawyer you're going to steel my kid? I don't think so Seeley, is a degenerate gambler they don't give custody to parents with addictions" Shouted Rebecca searching her mind for any kind of response. "He doesn't even pay child support!"

She was so angry now she actually had to clamp her hands together and let them rest on her stomach to keep from slapping the piss right out of this bitch " My husband supports his child and I dare you to say differently" said Temperance "We both know that when you refused any financial assistance from him. He opened a bank account in Parker's name and deposits a generous amount into that account every month since he was about three weeks old. You simply would never take any of that money because you were afraid that if you did it might give him some rights as a parent."

Temperance forced herself to step back from this woman " Don't you ever say that again!"

"He still a gambler."

"Are you sure you want to go there?" demanded Temperance she could actually feel the adrenalin pumping into her body "People who live in glass houses should not throw bricks."

"What….? Throw rocks" Said Rebecca slightly confused wondering how she could be real certified genius, yet so clueless about a common phrase. "People who live in glass houses should not throw rocks.- But I don't have any addictions, so I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't you suffer from anorexia and bulimia? Asked Temperance.

"Anorexia is not and addiction." yelled Rebecca surprised she knew that about her illness "I'm warning you stay out of my business."

"You are correct it a mental disorder" agreed Temperance "I've noticed how much your weight fluctuates Rebecca, obviously your condition is not in control. How many mirrors do you have in your house? Are you sure it under control?"

"You fucking bitch you don't know a thing about Me." Answered Rebecca even angrier than before "I swear to God you will be sorry for messing with me, I know some pretty powerful people in this town. "

Turning her head and nodding just a bit "As do I federal judges and prosecutors come to mind quickly and "I don't believe in God, so his wrath does not concern me." Replied Temperance calmly "My only concern is Parker and Seeley's do I make my self clear?"

"You are the problem… you know that?" said Rebecca with a scowl "Seeley is different since he's been with you. I can't believe Seeley is letting you fight his battles now. You must be one hell of a lay because I would have never have guessed that Seeley Booth, would be ever be pussy whipped."

That's when she heard it the squeak on the fifth step from the top she took a deep breath knowing this was about to get worse. Listening closely she didn't hear the squeak of the eighth step from the bottom. Thankfully… she must have been mistaken it hadn't been him because he would have been out here by now.

Temperance stood perfectly still taking deep breaths trying to calm herself wondering if Booth, would forgive her if she punched this woman in the mouth. "I don't know what your vulgar comment means." she lied "However as I told you Booth, doesn't know I've consulted an attorney and a child physiologist on his behalf. He is unaware that I've kept a journal, for the last eighteen months, documenting all of the times you've canceled their visits, every irate phone call that you made to him while he was working. All the times you called him at the last minute and demanded he drop everything and take Parker, or there would be future retribution. However, now you you've gone too far and I have no choice, but to give him all of the information I've collected.

"You been stalking me for eighteen months" asked Rebecca in disbelief of everything she was just told "What kind of sick person are you anyway? I think I'm right to keep Parker away from you. You and Seeley weren't even together back then. Were you?"

"Why does your comment's keep coming back to Booth and I?" asked Temperance smiling a delightfully evil smile as she long ago suspected the reason. "You thought the two of you would eventually get back together didn't you?"

Letting out a deep breath she did not even realize she was holding. Rebecca knew she would never admit it to the woman who wanted to steel her child, or to anyone for that matter. But it was true she did always think her and Seeley, would get back together. Not that they should because although they did love each other at one point they were not good for each or to each other they didn't demand or inspire greatness in one another. Yet in spite of that they were able to create the most wonderful little baby in the world.

Deciding to let answer go unspoken Temperance asked " What it's going to be Rebecca? The ball is in your field. But there is one thing you need to know before you answer. I love my husband and his son, and there is nothing I won't do for them. I would give up my life voluntarily right now today for either one of them so spending a million dollars in a slam-dunk custody case it's like a walk on the beach."

Rebecca opened her mouth to speak but closed it she was trying to decide what was best for Parker. She was infuriated that she had just been threatened. She hated the fact Temperance had correctly pointed out that it would be inappropriate for Parker, to meet Brent's family, at this time. He would be effected by all of the grief and he wouldn't know anyone and he would be board and angry, at her for canceling his trip. But know way in hell was she going to give up and just give Parker over to them.

"The choice is yours, but I'm asking you please stop trying to manipulate and punish my husband, stop trying to control his and Parker's entire relationship. Please go support Brent, and his family I'm sure they need your full attention. Let Parker and Booth, go on their trip. If you are in California maybe they can extend it. When you get back and get settled, sit down and talk to Booth and work out a fair custody agreement." Said Temperance " If you are willing to do that the conversation we had here tonight, will never go any further. If your not willing to do what I've asked then you already know what I intend to do."

Before she could answer her Temperance heard it the squeak of the eighth step from the bottom. She began to panic when she realized he'd been there the whole time at least most of it anyway. Turning around at the expected opening of the screen door she tried to catch a glimpse of his eyes. But he looked right past her and focused on Rebecca.

"Hey what going on?" he asked " What are you doing here Beck, is Parker okay?

Temperance could tell there was no panic in his voice. She wondered if Rebecca, could tell that he'd heard their conversation.

"He's fine Seeley" replied Rebecca weakly hardly looking at him her attention on his wife. "I just stopped over because I wanted to…"

"Hey Beck look at this" said Booth interrupting her by handing her a small fishing hat. "What ya think Hun?" asked Booth with a wide grin as he picked up a larger obviously warn version of the same hat and put it on his head. " Just like his old man's right…?"

"You bought Parker the same ugly hat that you have?" she asked sounding amazed.

Although Temperance remained quite she wondered the same thing when Booth and Parker, showed the hats to her two weeks ago.

"What are you kidding me?…This is my lucky hat" replied Booth as he repositioned the hat on his head.

"Lucky for the fish maybe because you'll scare them away." she laughed despite herself.

"C'mon all great fishermen have cool hats like this one." Retorted Booth still smiling "Besides your dad, gave me this hat, and he is a great fisherman Beck, you know that."

"My dad is a great fisherman, and he gave you the hat, so that's why the hat is lucky?" she asked unconvinced.

"Exactly" replied Booth still smiling.

Temperance sighed she was often confused by Booth's logic and this time was no different. She wondered why he was acting like he hadn't heard the exchange between her and Rebecca.

"Alrighty then" said Rebecca as she smiled a sad smile and surrendered the smaller hat back to her son's father.

"So why did you stop over Beck? Asked Booth "Don't you want come inside?"

Temperance held her breath actually terrified of the words that were going to come out of Rebecca's mouth.

" I came over to…I came over to …I wanted to…Um I was hoping Parker, could stay with you and Temperance, for about 10 days Brent, had a death in his family and I need to go with him to California." She said quickly before she changed her mind.

She immediately looked at Temperance, for a reaction and was surprised to see tears, in the fiery woman eyes.

"Please give Brent my condolences." said Booth sounding heartfelt "Of course we can keep Parker, other than keeping him can we do anything else for you or Brent?"

Rebecca was not surprised by her ex's immediate offer to help, and felt more than a little guilty or embarrassed by the things she'd just said about him. "No" she sighed still not sure of her decision, but actually feeling pretty good about it at the same time. "Unless you want to dog sit too?

"Wow…I'd really like to but Parker, and I will be gone and we can't take him with us." Replied Booth.

" No… I know I was just kidding anyway. Answered Rebecca "I think I'll just board him, it will be so much easier. Okay I've got to pick up Parker from my Parents house. I guess I'll see you in the morning right? What time did you say 6:00?"

"You know Beck, things have changed we don't have to be in such a rush now that Parker going to staying a few more days." Said Booth making an extra effort to be considerate. " You tell me what's a good time and that's when I'll be there. kay?"

She sighed and looked at same charm smile her son wore and said " If you could give me till about 8:30 that would be great I'd like to have a little time with him in the morning before we have to catch the plane."

" I understand" said Booth and he did.

"Thanks Seeley" said Rebecca as she opened up the door into the driveway with a new understanding of her own.

"Rebecca" called out Temperance causing both Rebecca and Booth to turn around.

"I would be willing to dog sit for you." said Temperance now slightly unsure of her offer as both Rebecca's and Booth's eyes were on her.

Clearly shocked at her offer Rebecca asked " Dr. Brennan why would you do that?"

"I told you I'd do anything for family" replied Temperance. And she would!

Please Review. They only take a minute and they don't hurt at all. I was thinking of a Booth POV... What do you think?


End file.
